


Can I kiss it and make it better?

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [35]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff, Michael Guerin's Cat Being a Little Shit, Multi, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Alex is totally a cat person. Absolutely. Maria doesn't find this funny and untrue at all.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Maria DeLuca Weekend 2020





	Can I kiss it and make it better?

**Author's Note:**

> For MayGlenn ♥

“What’s for dinner, DeLuca?”

“Enchiladas.”

“Mmm smells delici—ow!”

“I’ll let you know when you can dip your fingers in my sauce, Guerin. Go set the table.”

“Yes, ma’—”

“MOTHERFUCKER!”

“Alex? You okay, babe?”

“Whoa, kitty! What's the matt—ow, claws! Ow.”

“Exactly!”

“Venom, no claws, dude! Why’d you scare her?!”

“C’mere, girl, come to mama, such a good kitty—”

“She scared me first, Michael! For the love of Brendan Urie, _please_ start shutting our dresser drawers completely, k? I need my fingers unsliced.”

“Sorry, love. I’ll make it up to you?”

“You bet your sweet alien ass you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Venom is a fierce female feline in this one because I thought Maria would appreciate having some more girl power around the house =^ˑ^=


End file.
